Fall To Pieces
by BloodSkye
Summary: Sometimes things just don't turn out as they seem... [oneshot] Ed x OC


A/N: It's AU and based off of my own story, The Shadow Angel Alchemist. I just had a dream and here it is. I think it's a little Winry-bashing but It just works this way. Sorry to all Winry fans! Oneshot. Songfic.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. Don't own Fall to Pieces. Don't know why I'm starting my sentences with "don't."

_F_**a**_l_**l **_T_**o **_P_**i**_e_**c**_e_**s**

"You think she'll do it?"

"Nah. She's too much of a wimp."

"I say we make her."

"I second that."

Reiki hugged her binder to her chest and walked through the halls of Risenbul High School. Her white bangs fell into her eyes as she bowed her head, trying to get to her next class without drawing too much attention to herself.

"… Yeah… She's too much of a nerd to do it herself. And we all know how spineless nerds are. Always watching their own backs, and never anyone else's."

That was Winry. She was the school whore, and had slept with almost all of the guys in the school. Reiki had managed to just brush off all of Winry's taunting and insults before, but today was the final straw. She put a hand on Winry's shoulder, and pulled her around to face her.

"You got something to say to me?" Reiki demanded. If Winry was surprised at this display, she showed none of it.

"See, Winry? I told you that she would do it! She's too stubborn not to!" Roze laughed. Roze was the school slut, as Reiki like to put it.

"I'm too stubborn not to do what?" Reiki asked.

"To serenade Ed."

She froze. Roze was the only one who she had told about her crush on Ed in junior high. That was when they had been friends. When Winry flew to the top of the social hierarchy, Roze became the school slut to be in her inner circle. Roze had also invited Ed to be in it. Roze had probably told him so many bad things about her.

Reiki gathered her courage and looked Winry straight in the eye. "What makes you think that I'm not competent enough to do it?"

"Because you're a nerd. And nerds don't have any confidence."

"Prejudiced bastards. I'll show you who doesn't have confidence!" With that she stormed off, plans of bittersweet revenge already forming in her mind.

---divider thingy---

"811, 812, 813…"

Ed's house was number 813 on Twilight Lane. It was nearly midnight, so no one would hear her horrible singing if she sang soft enough. She has also brought her guitar to make it sound like a song instead of just words. Her fingers brushed the guitar sheet music that she had composed earlier that day. The words to the song were over the notes. She didn't really need the sheet music, but she had brought it anyway.

She went around to the back of the house, right under Ed's window. She set the sheet music on the ground and started strumming her guitar and singing.

"_I looked away, _

_then I looked back at you._

_You tried to say,_

_things that you can't undo._

_If I had my way,_

_I'd never get over you._

_Today's the day,_

_I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

_And I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it,_

'_Cause I'm in love with you."_

Nothing moved in the window frame but she did see a shadow move. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kept singing.

"_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with 'til the end._

_When I come undone,_

_You bring me back again._

_Back under the stars,_

_Back into your arms._

_And I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it,_

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

_Want to know who you are,_

_Want to know where to start,_

_I want to know what this means._

_Want to know how you feel,_

_Want to know what is real,_

_I want to know everything._

_Everything." _

Tears spilled from beneath Reiki's eyelids, dropping onto the sheet music in front of her.

"_I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_And I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it,_

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you._

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you."_

The ending of the song brought more tears to her eyes as she gathered up her music and walked around to the front of the house. Only to be stopped by Ed younger brother, Al.

"Reiki?" he called.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He stared at her, amused. "Why shouldn't I know it?"

"Because you're a jock." she replied. It was true that Alphonse Elric was the captain of Risenbul High's baseball team and the choreographer of the cheerleading squad.

He laughed for a bit and said, "Just because you're the brightest girl in school, I don't have the right to know your name?"

"Where's Ed?"

"He's out of it. Bike stunt gone wrong."

"I see…"

"So why are you out here?"

"I… I… I just…" Reiki turned away from Al, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran away from him, from the house.

And the only thing that proved she was there was the tearstains on the porch.

---divider thingy---

The next day Reiki ran through the halls, head low and hair covering her eyes. She bumped right into her crush. "Ed?" She asked, looking up.

He smiled at her, and took a deep breath.

"_I looked away,_

_Then I looked back at you._

_You tried to say,_

_Things that you can't undo._

_If I had my way,_

_I'd never get over you._

_Today's the day,_

_I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

_And I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just want to cry in front of you._

_I don't want to talk about it,_

'_Cause I'm in love with you."_

Reiki stared at him. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she looked away. "Is this a joke? Is this just a sick joke?! Stop pushing me around!" she cried as she ran away from Ed. She ran until she reached the courtyard, and then crumpled beneath a gnarled oak tree. Shadows were cast across her face as she held back her tears.

"Reiki?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, don't be like that…"

"I said leave me alone!"

Ed knelt next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Go away…" Reiki whispered. "Just go away…"

"I can't." Ed held her closer.

Reiki gave up and hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I should consider myself lucky. It's not every day the girl of my dreams sings to me."

It took all of her concentration to hold her tears back. She stood, and said, "It's raining."

Ed stood, too and looked up. "No it's not."

A tear ran down her cheek. "Yes. It's raining."

And Ed held her close as she cried into his shoulder.

---End---

A/N: So… How was that? This is all based on a dream that I had. Weird dream, isn't it? Of course later in the dream was filled with random stuff and I didn't want to get into that. Yea… I'm going to publish this now…


End file.
